


Fake a Smile

by QuenchiestCactusJuice99



Series: Poems of Mine [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuenchiestCactusJuice99/pseuds/QuenchiestCactusJuice99
Summary: There are some lies that easy. Smiles can be lies too.And sometimes it’s an automatic response.





	Fake a Smile

‘How are you?’

 

‘Oh, I’m fine.’

 

And you smile a smile that feels fake and ugly on your face, as you go your separate ways.

 

’Are you feeling okay?’

 

’Yes, I’m fine.’

 

And you smile that fake, plastic smile that feels so wrong.

 

But perhaps those words we say aren’t such a lie as we think at first.

 

I’m

F _alling apart_

I _nto pieces, there is_

N _o_

E _scape._


End file.
